


Перемены

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: всё повторяется, всё возвращается
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	Перемены

Суровый закон улиц гласил: «Бей, будто хочешь убить, бей, как в последний раз». Не жалей никого — тебя-то никто не пожалеет.  
И Брендон не жалел.  
Считать хрустнувшие под его кулаком переносицы, свёрнутые набок или сломанные челюсти, выбитые суставы, треснувшие рёбра ему и в голову не приходило.  
Зато Гарри, страшно не любивший пачкать белые костюмы, оставался доволен.  
Наградой Брендону за старания бывала смоченная холодной водой чистая ткань, сунутая под нос: «Давай, отмывай грязь и кровищу», — такую роскошь, как носовой платок, позволял себе только Гарри.  
Но в Милленионе уличные таланты сначала пришлись не ко двору.  
В первом серьёзном деле он явно сделал что-то не так.  
— Ну и что ты натворил? — Гэри отпихнул ногой подальше бесполезную клюшку для гольфа и присел на корточки над Карлсоном.  
Видж мельком глянул и покачал головой.  
Брендон тоже посмотрел.  
Карлсон сипел и булькал, разучившись дышать сломанным носом, — из его раззявленного рта стекала слюна вперемешку с кровью, и вместо передних зубов зияла дыра; когда его встряхнули, он закашлялся и выплюнул один из резцов.  
А потом встал на четвереньки, и его вывернуло прямо на асфальт.  
— Босс, ты видел, чего он сделал с этим козлом? — Гэри подскочил, сцапал Брендона за запястье и поднял его руку вверх: — Ты посмотри на эти кулачищи! Он нам всех должников замочит, а денежки с кого трясти?  
— Не бей так сильно в следующий раз, Брендон, — только и сказал Видж, вздохнул и убрал за пояс отобранный у Хита пистолет.  
Брендон моргнул, перевёл взгляд на блаженно пускавшего розовые пузыри Карлсона, — нахмурился и привычно, как в последние недели, наклонил голову:  
— Хорошо.  
Думал ли он, когда впервые в жизни жал на спуск, что нужно целиться так, чтобы не убить?  
Вряд ли — он хотел защитить.  
И тогда оказалось, что Милленион просто замаскировал суровые уличные законы, облёк их в более утончённую, но не менее жестокую форму.  
Брендону опять пришлось переучиваться.  
«Меткий выстрел — это хорошо сделанная работа», — коротко объяснил ему Бэар Уокен. Незачем причинять лишние страдания целям Синдиката, чья вина лишь в том, что их интересы идут вразрез с интересами Миллениона, стреляй — ты должен, ты не убиваешь — ты защищаешь Семью, семью: Марию, Гарри, Большого Папу… всех, всех.  
Посоревноваться в меткости Банджи предложил в шутку и, похоже, поначалу собирался поддаваться — кто же знал, что Брендон воспримет его всерьёз и разделает Кагасиру под орех.  
Напоследок тот, рисуясь, положил в самый центр мишени десять пуль, но ситуацию не поправил.  
— Ты вообще умеешь что-нибудь делать вполсилы? — проворчал Банджи, перезаряжая браунинги и пряча их в рукава куртки.  
«Умею, — промолчал Брендон. — Бить вполсилы умею, я учился».  
— А, понял! — сообразил Кагасира за его спиной. — Ну, в чём-то Уокен прав, конечно. Чем меньше дырок от пуль, тем меньше мозгов на стене. — И со знанием дела добавил: — Да и потолок отмывать не придётся.  
Брендон вздохнул, как вздохнул когда-то Видж.  
…через восемнадцать лет это его умение бить вполсилы спасёт Банджи жизнь: кулаки, мимоходом крошившие кости оргменов в песок и пыль, оставят на скулах Кагасиры только ссадины — скорее на гордости, чем на лице.  
Оно — да ещё Мика, прижавшаяся щекой к его спине.  
«Не бей так сильно, Грейв!..»  
Не надо.


End file.
